A chance encounter
by LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: *Industrial revolution AU* Lovino, a doffer at a textile mill, one day injures his hand badly. Feliciano is the young nurse who tends to his wounds, oblivious to the fact that right then and there, Lovino was almost certain he fell in love. (Kind of like an adaption of Love is blind I suppose.) Warnings: Itacest, mild violence, dark themes, and later chapters. -wink wink-


Take the empty spool off of the machine, replace with a new one. Take the empty spool off of the machine and replace with the new one. Such actions came mechanically to a doffer, lest they lose their focus as well as a finger. To Lovino Vargas, such thought process was no different from his own, until a loud sound startled him out of his thoughts, while his hand had already got in the machine. With a startled yell, he pulled back, barely saving his hand, but his finger was almost torn off. Letting out a series of curses, he held it, hunching over in pain, as if the pressure could alleviate the pain.

A friend of his, whose face he was barely able to make out, kindly led him to get help, as he continued to curse. Damn his loss of concentration! If it weren't for that noise, he wouldn't be in such terrible pain! The next few moments flew by, Lovino barely able to remember what had happened within those moments as his thoughts were lost in the pain that was erupting from his finger, but as soon as he finally was able to take notice of his surroundings it no longer mattered. The sight before him was breathtaking and for a moment, all the pain he felt not moments ago simply left him along with his breath.

A young boy, well he looked like one at least, with an ever so cherubic face looked at him with worry and concern. Lovino barely caught that the boy stated he was a nurse. So, maybe this kid wasn't a boy after all, but still. Everything around him seemed to glow, as his shiny amber eyes stared intently at Lovino's injured hand. His middle finger,(oh the irony, for God knows how many times he's used that finger to make obscene gestures toward those he greatly disliked) was nearly torn apart from his hand as he had assumed when it first happened.

"I'm Feliciano, by the way." The young nurse said trying to attempt small talk as he carefully attempted to bandage his patient's finger. Normally in situations like this the men and women (occasionally children, Oh how it broke his heart.) would complain and beg for a bottle of whiskey to help dull the pain, but this patient seemed distracted with something else. Not uttering a word, looking at Feliciano as if there were a unicorn trotting on his head. "L-Lovino. M-My name I mean." Lovino barely whispered out. Not entirely sure why, Lovino knew that he was more than smitten with the nurse before him. Lovino ever only chased after pretty ladies, but for some reason, this kid seemed to be an exception.

And without knowing it, Lovino had fallen deeply and desperately in love, with not only a man, but someone he barely knew. As Feliciano leaned back and looked at his handiwork, he smiled and looked at Lovino. "There you go! All better!" Feliciano said cheerily. Lovino muttered quiet thanks, and got up to leave before Feliciano stopped him. "A-Ah! Wait, Lovino!" he said grabbing him by the arm. Lovino swore electric volts coursed through where Feliciano touched him, but turned around and gave him a confused look. "I was going to tell you that you should come back weekly for me to check on it. Just to make sure it heals properly." Feliciano stated.

Lovino felt his heart flutter a bit at the thought of getting to see Feliciano again, and tried to avoid smiling, for he knew this situation wasn't very good at all. If he couldn't show to his boss that he will still be an able bodied worker, he'll fire him right on the spot! And with the way that things are going for Lovino now, he wouldn't have a place to stay! The just as cruel and money grubbing landlord will kick him out with no questions asked. He was getting prepared to decline the offer, with the possibility of not only losing his job, but his home (well, if you can call it that) as well, he wasn't sure if being able to see the man who made his heart flutter repeatedly would be worth it! He also barely knew him and the other was a man!

Not giving Lovino time to decline his offer, Feliciano spoke gently. "Most of my patients refuse to come back regularly in fear of losing their jobs, but you don't have to let your boss know that you're coming to see me regularly. Just come after work just for a half an hour so I can make sure it doesn't get damaged. But please do be careful when you're working. I'd hate to see you come in again with an emergency just like this one."

Lovino simply nodded, unsure of what else he could say. Thanking Feliciano, he continued his journey back to work, with only fifteen minutes left to continue his job. Then he'd finally be able to go home. Barely making out the fact it was well past eight in the evening, he entered the textile mill, and finished up what remained of his job. After his encounter with Feliciano, that beautiful nurse, he had several questions with no answer to any of them. But one answer he did have was, he was absolutely, positively in love with the nurse he just met, and barely knew anything about.


End file.
